


Fireworks

by lolanmati



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Wonwoo has his round glasses on because I am a weak human being, it's just fluff, sharing ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanmati/pseuds/lolanmati
Summary: Wonwoo is sick and alone. Mingyu is there to make him feel better.





	Fireworks

”Wake up Wonwoo! Wonwoo?!”  
  
Wonwoo was sleeping in his bed back at the dorm. He had been heading home directly after practice that day while the rest of the boys had been going to eat together and later to watch the fireworks down by the Han river. Wonwoo hadn't been feeling all too well, he had a headache and thought it would be better if he could try to sleep it off instead of going with the rest of them with the risk of feeling even worse later. He was a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to see the fireworks with the group and he knew he would miss out on a very nice memory, but his well being is much more important. When he came back to the dorm he had taken a shower and eaten a sandwich before he went to sleep. He thought he would at least be able to sleep until everyone came home later that night but that was not the case because after about 2 hours of sleep someone was very eager to wake him up.  
  
”Wonwoo wake up! Come on you can’t sleep now the fireworks are about to start.” He sat on the edge of the bed with his hand on Wonwoo’s hip trying to shake him awake.  
”Mingyu, what are you doing?” He turned around under the sheets and Mingyu’s hand followed the movement and settled on top of Wonwoo’s stomach. ”Are you guys home already?” he said and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.  
”Oh... No it’s just me. It wasn't any fun without you and I thought you wouldn't want to miss the fireworks... I know how much you love them.” Mingyu smiled shyly and looked down on his hand laying on top of Wonwoo. He couldn't really tell if Mingyu was blushing because of the bad lighting in the room but it definitely looked like it.  
”Oh.” Wonwoo said a bit surprised.  
”Yeah... I bought some ice cream on the way home so I thought we could maybe sit out on the balcony and watch them together?” His voice was a bit lighter then usual, and he was definitely acting a bit odd. He sounded a little nervous and it made Wonwoo a bit confused.  
”Yeah sure, it sounds nice.” Mingyu shoot up his head and his eyes sparkled in a way Wonwoo never seen before and it definitely made his heart skip a beat. ”I wasn’t really keen on watching them alone.”  
”I figured, that’s why I came to accompany you, and then I thought since I’ve heard ice cream is the best cure for headaches I just had to bring some for you.”  
Wonwoo’s lips turned into a shy smile and he was probably blushing a bit too, but thankfully the room was way too dark for Mingyu to see him. ”Whoever told you that, was most certainly wrong because I’m pretty sure that rest and painkillers works the best.”  
”Maybe so but ice cream is still delicious.” Mingyu smiled, ”are you feeling any better?”  
”Yeah I am. I think sleeping-”  
  
A quiet explosion from outside interrupted them and Mingyu flew up from the bed. ”Bring some blankets, I’ll go fetch some spoons for the ice cream!” He ran out of the room to the kitchen and the sound of him opening the drawers so the cutlery smashed into each other echoed through the dorm. Wonwoo swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put on his glasses that he had placed on his bedside table. Mingyu was acting weird, he always acted weird but this was extra weird and it made Wonwoo nervous. Better not to think about it he thought.  
  
He brought the two blankets Mingyu asked for to the balcony and wrapped himself in one of them before he sat down. It was a big, pink, fluffy blanket with small white hearts on it. It was technically Jihoon’s but everybody loves it so much he never gets to use it.  
Mingyu came shortly after with the ice cream and sat down right next to Wonwoo on the outdoor couch. ”It’s strawberry flavor” he said and handed over the round ice cream package. ”I only bought one but I thought we could share.”  
Wonwoo took the package between his blanket covered hands so he wouldn’t freeze. ”Yeah that’s fine, I don’t eat that much anyway.” he looked away from Mingyu. ”And thanks,” he said much quieter before he pulled out one of the spoons from the ice cream.  
  
The firework-show had just begun but they hadn't missed much, the best ones were always saved for the spectacular ending. Wonwoo were mesmerized by the beautiful colors and patterns that lit up the sky, fireworks fascinated him, how something so dull and boring could turn into something so breathtaking. Mingyu on the other hand didn’t really care about the fireworks, right now the only thing that matter to him is to see Wonwoo being happy again. Even though he though they were very pretty he couldn't help but to stare at Wonwoo instead. The colors from the fireworks reflected on his glasses and made his skin glitter in the most beautiful way. Mingyu had never been more in love with him like he were right now in this moment.  
  
“Wonwoo?”  
“Yeah?” He answered without moving his attention from the sky.  
“You’re really beautiful you know.”  
Wonwoo got caught off guard, “W-what?” He said and carefully shifted his focus to Mingyu.  
“You’re really beautiful.” He said again but much quieter. Looking into his alluring dark eyes he could feel how he slowly lost control of his feelings.  
Wonwoo couldn’t really grasp what was happening but he felt how his cheeks got warmer in the cool air. Mingyu moved closer and before any of them knew it their lips touched and the busy night turned completely silent. It was sweet and warm. Wonwoo pushed deeper into the kiss and he now understood what movies meant when they use fireworks to describe the feeling when you kiss someone for the first time. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Mingyu’s cold hands found their way to Wonwoo’s warm cheeks, softly stroking them making Wonwoo realize that everything isn’t just a dream. He pushed away slightly, breaking their lips apart but still connected by their foreheads resting against each other. Both of them were smiling up to their ears and Wonwoo scrunched his nose like he does when he smile.  
“I think I love you Wonwoo!” Mingyu said quietly.  
“I think I love you too!” He said back barely hearable.  
Both of them let out some heartfelt laughs before their lips found their way back to each other.  
  
_Fireworks really do create magic._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote ages ago and rewrote for New Years.
> 
> I hope all of you will have a great 2018 where you can work on your dreams and goals happily and leave all of the bad stuff behind! ♡
> 
> Thanks Panda for proofreading it!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Feel free to come by and say hi on my Twitter or Tumblr ♡  
> https://twitter.com/lolanmati  
> https://lolanmati.tumblr.com/


End file.
